Toeto
Toeto belongs to me, TK, so please ask before using her. Personality Toeto is very mean and uncaring towards people she doesn't know and people she doesn't like. Many people hate her because she insults them and sometimes physically harms them right after they help her. It doesn't matter to her who likes her and who doesn't. She believes that she is too good for most people, anyway, but Momiji is partially to blame for this. She refuses to cry over anything "too small", such as the loss of a friend or a family member, and the only thing that could move her to tears is if she was to lose Momiji or Hatsuharu. She loves to fight and her bloodlust is usually very high. She can take most of her opponents down, but she doesn't mind losing at all. Usually being teased causes her to lose it—when Momiji isn't around—and completely pound her opponent no matter how strong they are. No matter how cruel and hateful she gets towards her acquantances and those she dislikes, she will always be a great friend to those who are able to befriend her. She is willing to risk her life to save those closest to her. She rarely ever decides to be the "good guy" when it comes to doing what she considers simple things, such as returning a wallet or a book that she saw someone drop, because she doesn't see how it benefits her in any way. However, she has had a tendency to do these "simple" favors more often ever since she returned one of Shigure's novels, as her life took a turn for the better at that point. Appearance Toeto is a neko. She has dark gray ears, a dark gray tail, silver hair, and pink eyes. She usually wears a pink jacket, a small tube-top that shows her stomach, a black miniskirt that causes her to flash her panties whenever she bends over or sits down, knee-high black boots, and a pink hanging heart earring and a black stud heart earring in each ear. (This causes a lot of boys to get nosebleeds. Ha ha) When she wishes to appear normal, she usually wears a pink jacket, a pink hair ribbon, a long denim skirt, knee-high pink socks, and black mary-janes. Or her school uniform Relationships 'Aiko~'Aiko doent like Toeto too much. She started disliking Toeto when she defeated her in front of her class, and (even worse, in Aiko's opinion,) in front of Kota. She also hates how much time she spends with Kota and often gets jealous. However, her feelings towards Toeto may change when she discovers that she is planning a way to give her and Kota their first kiss. 'Kota~'Kota and Toeto are friends. She likes him for who he is, so he doesn't have to pretend to be someone he's not. She found it annoying, at first, when she'd always see bright white light flash behind her when she was standing up in class, outside of school, or even when she was in the shower. She always knew it was Kota. She stopped caring when she realized the reson Kota took so many pictures is because he really liked her (as a friend) and thought she was very pretty, so he made her the only girl he took pictures f for a while. He has even dropped all of his perverted activities so he could spend extra time taking pictures of her. She didn't break his camera like most would expect her to, but instead she let him continue and he even earned her love. 'Akihisa~'They're acquaintances, nothing more. She's beaten him up quite a few times without him summoning his Shokanju. She even beat him up bad enough to send him to the hospital and only came to visit him to beat him with a metal pipe. 'Shiina~'Shiina absolutely hates Toeto for two reasons; one, Toeto enjoys teasing Haru about his new "girlfriend", and two, Haru brings all of his problems to Toeto. 'Momiji~'Momiji and Toeto are very close friends. Momiji is the only one that can calm Toeto down when she's angry. He never has anything bad to say about her, and when asked how he can stand being around her, how he can be friends with her, or how he can have an enormous crush on her, he always replies: "Because she's sweeter than cotton candy, more pure than fresh snow in January, and more innocent than baby Jesus." Since they first met when Toeto had almost died at the main Sohma household, they have been friends. 'Shigure~'Shigure is the first one of the Sohmas that Toeto had met. They first met when he dropped his book and Toeto decided to return it. She lived in his house for a while and shared a room with Tohru. Toeto slept on the floor. 'Hatsuharu~'She and Hatsuharu don't always act like the best of best friends, but they are always there for each other. Toeto often times teases him, but he never goes Black Haru on her nor does it ever get in the way of their friendship. 'Yuki~'Toeto has a small crush on Yuki, but since she already has an enormous crush on Momiji, she masks it by showing the same hatred toward him as she does most others. 'Kyo~'Toeto and Kyo do not mix. They have way too many of the same traits to get along without being forced to. Occasionally, when Toeto is in a good mood, she is nicer to Kyo, but she's never nice to him for very long. 'Akito~'Considering that Akito killed her parents, Toeto hates him and wants him dead. 'Hiro~'Hiro is annoying and irritating, in Toeto's opinion. She was tempted to beat him woth her metal pipe, but she ddecided not to, considering that Hiro is only twelve. 'Kisa~'She finds Kisa annoying at times. All of her "sissy this, sissy that" crap gets on her nerves. 'Hatori~'Hatori kind of freaks her out. She was tempted, quite a few times, to gouge out his other eye, but Shigure or Momiji was always there. 'Kagura~'Surprisingly, Toeto and Kagura get along quite nicely for long periods of time. They share secrets and act like normal girls whenever they're together. 'Megumi~'She and Megumi are good friends. It's a long story. 'Cece~'Although Toeto isn't the type to hang out with anyone like Cece, they still get along great and are great friends. Crushes Momiji (current, confirmed) Megumi (past, possible) Hatsuharu (past, confirmed) Category:Females Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Invader Moss's characters Category:Invader Moss